Scaring Down The Demons
by Assirem
Summary: The Newton family are new here to Albuquerque. What encounters will they face? And how will they fit in at East High? And what secrets are the Evans twins hiding? Rating may increase later. Please review.
1. The Newtons

**Author's Note: Well, here I am, attempting my first fic, which will be more than just one single chapter. People over at the Lucas forum, be prepared for even more randomness from me. Oh, this will be so fun. **

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical nor the cast, but if Lucas Grabeel were mine, that would be swell. I do own this particular Newton family though.

* * *

"I can't believe that of all places, _here_!"

Chelsea Newton was your average ordinary girl. She had a mom who worked as a businesswoman and your average annoying older brother. The only thing is that her family moved a lot. So here she was in their - up to now – tenth place: Albuquerque.

"Why, oh why, must we move here, of all places! It is _so boring_", Chelsea whined for the third time since they first arrived.

"I told you, sweetie, we're here because my boss requires me to supervise the new company here"

"But Mom…"

"No buts, unpack your suitcase, now."

So for the tenth time in her life, she was moving in to a new house, a new town. She had to admit it looked quite appealing though, but she'd never tell her Mom that. There were some decent-looking boys around here. However, another town meant she'd be going to yet another new school. She hated that word, "Another", she hated having to change and adapt all the time. Of course, her brother, Nicholas was perfectly fine with it, he seemed to fit in and have a great time anywhere. Oh, how she envied him. No matter what school she went to, she always seemed to stick out like a sore thumb, sure she made friends, but she was still probably at the lowest end of the social circle there.

Soon she fell asleep, thinking of what to wear on her first day of school, which sadly, was tomorrow.

* * *

"Rise and shine kiddos! You're going to be late!", screamed Mrs. Newton.

Groaning, Chelsea got up and stretched her aching bones, there was no way that she had gotten enough sleep. Dragging her reluctant feet along, she went into the toilet and brushed her teeth. _Another day, another school, _she thought as she stared into the mirror.

* * *

"Well, sis, I guess this is goodbye, you be strong now and fly like the little birdie that you are. You be careful and…"

"Oh shut up, Nicholas. _Honestly_!", Chelsea interrupted, snapping at him.

"I'm just trying to have a little fun, don't bite my head off", Nick chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little…"

"Scared?"

"Terrified, what if I don't fit in? What if nobody likes me? What if…", Chelsea was completely panicking now.

"Woah Chels, no one could ever _not_ like you. You worry way too much, you know? You're going to be fine. Trust me. Even if no one likes you, you still have me. We'll get through this together.", Nicholas reassured her.

"Thanks, I can always count on you."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, besides the whole pain in the butt thing. Now come on, let's go, we're gonna be late!"

Chelsea knew she could always depend on Nicholas. Even though he was only a mere two years older than him and seemed to be highly immature, he had always been the father figure to her, ever since they're real father left them, that is. Every breakup, every scraped knee or bad grade, he'd be there to comfort her, and she'd be there whenever he needed her, especially when there was _girl trouble_.

And together, they walked through the doors of East High. The Newton siblings.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Finally, I thought I'd never finish the first chapter. I completely suck at introductions, which is why I usually only write one-shots. Plus, I never know when to stop. To those who enjoy long chapters, I can't guarantee that, but hopefully the _quality _will be satisfying enough. Hopefully, you enjoyed reading this chapter and will come back for more. Please review.**


	2. The Start Of Something Unexpected

**Author's Note: I finally know what is the perfect food for my muse! Curly fries! Haha. Yummy. Nothing beats curly fries on a cold night at 10.43 pm.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own High School Musical. Not even the DvD, or the soundtrack, or the poster, or the book, or Lucas-freaking hot-Grabeel. Heck, it hasn't even premiered here, not that'd it would matter, I don't even have cable. Ok enough ranting and on with the story!**

* * *

"Class, this is Chelsea Newton, she's new here and I hope you all will be kind to her," Mrs. Hogan said. 

It was Chelsea's first class, Algebra. She was hoping that she'd make some friends here. _They don't look like they want to eat me up at the very least, _Chelsea thought. She wished there was at least one familiar face, just one person she could hide behind first.

Chelsea got caught up in her thoughts for the rest of the lesson, completely drowning out Mrs. Hogan's words. She didn't need to worry much though, she got decent grades, and her previous school had already taught quite far ahead. The only thing she really had trouble with was Spanish. And science, especially _physics_, she shuddered just by the thought of her last pop quiz.

_Ring!_

Chelsea was brought back to reality as the shrill ringing of the bell filled her ears. _Let's see, next stop…world history. Well, that seems safe enough. _Chelsea walked over to her locker while looking at her timetable. _Ouch. _Bumping into something, she fell on the floor, her butt colliding with the hard concrete floor. _Well that was embarrassing, didn't mom tell you before, "NEVER read while walking!", _Chelsea chided herself mentally, shaking her head she looked up to see who she bumped into. Hopefully, her face wasn't as red as she thought it was.

She looked up to see a pair of twinkling blue eyes. There was a sparkly green hat on his head but she could see some of his blonde hair sticking out of the hat, he looked oddly familiar. Chelsea stared at him, desperately trying to remember who he was.

_I've seen those eyes before, I know I have._

"Erm, excuse me are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?" the blonde boy asked waving his hand in her face.

_

* * *

/Flashback/ _

"_Help me! Someone help me please! I don't want the monster to get me!" a small eight-year-old boy was crying in the distance. _

Chelsea searched around, looking in the direction the voice came from. "Hold on! I'm coming! Where are you?" Chelsea shouted.

She heard a trembling voice reply her call and knew that she wasn't too far from him.

"I'm right here! Please help me!"

Finally, she saw him. It was a small boy who looked about her age. Blonde hair, and sobbing uncontrollably. He looked like he fell down into a puddle of mud or something; he had dirt all over him.

"Hey there. I'm Chelsea. Stop crying please. Are you hurt?" Chelsea asked kindly.

The small boy nodded timidly.

"Is it very painful? Can you walk?"

Another nod.

"Are you from Camp Toddlertoon?"

This time, the boy looked up at her and blinked away the tears. "Yes", he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Good, come on, I'll get you out of here. Hold my hand."

He did so and he looked at her. His blue eyes were free from tears now, and they seemed to twinkle in relief.

"Thanks"

"No problem, we Toddlertoons got to stick together," Chelsea smiled happily. "Like I said, I'm Chelsea, so what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm…"

/End of flashback/

* * *

"Ryan", Chelsea breathed. She couldn't believe it, it really was him. Same twinkling blue eyes, same blonde hair, of course, he didn't have a hat on last time though. 

"Oh, you're ok, how did you know my name? Do I know you or some…" Ryan paused, his eyes going wide. He stared at her. _That brown hair, those green eyes. She…she's…I know I _remember_ her, _Ryan thought. Finally, realization dawned on his face.

"Chelsea!" Ryan almost shouted. "Is it really you? I haven't seen you in ages. I lost your number after we moved and I…Chelsea?" Ryan seemed to notice that Chelsea was still staring at him, as if still off in la-la land.

"Hello? _Earth to Chelsea_?"

"Huh? Oh!"

Ryan gasped, wincing, his face scrunched up in pain. Chelsea had wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him _tightly_.

"It's you! It _actually_ is you!"

"Chels, uh could you let go of me, I seem to be running out of air," Ryan choked out.

Chelsea blushed, withdrawing her arms awkwardly.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You look different," Chelsea whispered.

"Yeah, you look different too," Ryan laughed, smiling at her.

"Nice hat, by the way," Chelsea joined in the laughter. She couldn't stop staring at how shiny and green it was.

Ryan looked at her questioningly as she sighed in relief. "I'm just glad to have a familiar face here," Chelsea answered.

Ryan smiled at her and took her hand, helping her up.

"So what class do you have next? I'll walk you there."

"World history."

"Really? That's good, cause I have the same class next. Come on, let's go before we're late. Mr. Kampesh is pretty cool, but punctuality is a _must_ to him."

So they walked to World History class together. One thing Chelsea noticed though, Ryan was _still_ holding her hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Did I make anyone go Aww? Hehe. I actually wanted to stop the chapter at the end of the flashback, but it didn't seem too appropriate. Plus, it wouldn't be a very good cliffhanger, I mean, shiny hat, blonde hair, duh. Hehe, I hope everyone already knew it was Ryan. Please review. I really want to know if I'm doing someting right or something wrong. Plus, I want to know if anyone appreciates my story cause if no one does then there's no point in writing this, right?**


End file.
